


Call Your Girlfriend (REUPLOAD)

by PirateMarvelite



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Betty Cooper, Bisexual Jughead Jones, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Archie Andrews, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecure Archie Andrews, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Veronica Lodge, M/M, Minor Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Past Varchie, Veronica Lodge is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateMarvelite/pseuds/PirateMarvelite
Summary: Everyone thinks that Archie Andrews has it all, he's the football team's star player, he is an incredible musician, and has the perfect girlfriend and the most wonderful friends. Nobody knows his secret and no one ever will because excellance is not an option, it's a requirement.





	Call Your Girlfriend (REUPLOAD)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I didn't like the format of this the first time I made it and the way of adding more chapters was kind of stupid so I just decided to make it one chapter once I finished.

Archie can’t recall when exactly his relationship with Veronica stopped working, when the murder plans at the hands of her father nullified any of his feelings for her. When he started gazing longingly at Jughead instead of Veronica. He’s pulled from this train of thought when Betty clears her throat to get his attention and suddenly he’s brought back down to earth.  
“Are you okay, Arch? You seem out of it.” Betty says with a concerned tone.  
“Yeah, I was just lost in thought.” he replies somewhat honestly, because he was thinking but he wasn’t fine. Betty lets it go but Jughead shoots him a worried look but doesn’t press the matter. For a minute, Archie thinks he might be okay, he’s talking and laughing with his friends and totally ignoring his growing disinterest in his current relationship.

That is, until Veronica kisses him and her lipgloss squelches, and it feels so disgusting against his lips and the pit in his stomach gets bigger. He realizes that the kiss was casual and shouldn’t cause an internal crisis but everytime she kisses him, he realizes more and more that he doesn’t love her anymore.  
“I’m gonna head out, I have homework to do.” Archie says lamely.  
“Do you need any help? Betty and I could come over if you do.” Jughead responds while wearing a frown.

Archie shakes his head in response and everybody says their goodbyes and goodnights.

When Archie goes home, his thoughts are racing, with thoughts of Jughead and Veronica. He needs to keep up the act, to be the perfect dumb straight jock who has the perfect girlfriend. He can’t slip up, he definitely can’t be in love with his best friend.

When he gets up for school the next morning, he still feels the pit in his stomach, anticipating another rough day of pretending to be something he’s not. He gets ready and waits on Betty’s doorstep for them to walk to Riverdale High together and is surprised when Veronica comes out with her.  
“Archiekins, I’ve been so worried about you since last night.” she says, kindly. She kisses him on the cheek and he fights the urge to cringe. Betty looks fondly at Veronica as they walk as he thinks about how to escape this impossible situation.

They arrive at school a bit early and Archie immediately spots Jughead in the corner of the room, probably telling people that he’s a weirdo and doesn’t want to fit in. The music teacher who’s name he doesn’t quite know sends him a look and beckons him into her office. She introduces herself as Ms. Grundy.  
“Mr. Andrews, I’m here to talk to you about something. I saw you looking at Mr. Jones in a more than friend kind of way.” she says, her voice thick with malice.  
Those words send a jolt of fear down Archie’s back, he was exposed.  
“I won’t tell anyone… for a price.”  
“Which is?”  
“You.”

It had been two weeks since the Grundy incident and ever since, he’s been sleeping with her but feeling awful about it. It’s a new day and Archie sits with his friends at lunch, feeling sick to his stomach like he’d felt since that day. He contemplated for hours, but decided the right thing to do was to break up with Veronica, since it’s unfair to lead her on any longer but it’s harder to say those words allowed then imagine it because Archie is so nervous it’s hard to get any words out at all. He finally speaks up “Ronnie, can we talk alone for a second?” she looks around, concerned but nods and they walk to the lockers.  
“What’s up, Archiekins?” Veronica says, trying to sound nonchalant.  
“Veronica, I think we need to break up.” he says, voice breaking a little bit.  
She exhales a sigh of relief, and says “Thank god, I thought I’d have to break up with you.”  
“What?”  
“Archie, I like Betty.  
“Really? I like Jughead.” he says, for the first time admitting the fact that he’s not straight. The two of them agree to meet at Pop’s after school to talk further and return to the lunch table where Jughead and Betty look extremely worried.  
“What happened?” Betty interrogates.  
“Archiekins and I decided to break up.” Veronica says casually.

Later, Veronica and Archie were at Pop’s, Archie finally opened up to her about Ms. Grundy’s blackmail.  
“Archie, we should talk to the police, what she’s doing is illegal and totally wrong.” In his head, Archie agreed but was still scared of her revealing his secret.  
“Veronica, I’m scared to tell the police because I’m scared she’ll out me.”  
“I understand that, Archie, but this is hurting you and as long as you’re my friend, I’m not gonna let that happen.” He nodded and they both drank their milkshakes.  
“Now, tell me more about your crush on Betty, V.”  
After this conversation, Archie agrees to go to the police station under one condition which was that Veronica came with him for moral support.  
When they arrived, the police station was crawling with citizens hoping to file charges against their neighbors. While Riverdale seems like a quiet town, there are a lot of eager civilians very willing to sell others out for a payday.  
Archie and Veronica walked up to the female police officer at the Crime Reports desk and sat down. They read the police officer’s name which is Margaret B. Meyers.  
Officer Meyers gives them a glance and rolls her eyes before saying “First, tell me your names and what you’re here for, then I’ll ask questions to fill out the police report.” she states in a no-nonsense tone.  
“My name is Archie Andrews and this is Veronica Lodge, I’m the one reporting the crime. I am reporting Geraldine Grundy for statutory rape and sexual assault towards me.” Officer Meyers looks up, and her icy gaze softens. Veronica takes Archie’s hand in a tight grip and squeezes it in support.  
Officer Meyers responds with “I’m sorry but I’m gonna have to ask some questions to fill out my report.”  
Archie nods and tells her to continue.  
“I was going to ask you who but you already answered that and what happened. Where did this happen?” she asked gently.  
“It happened on multiple occasions, three times in Ms.Grundy’s trailer, one in her car and one at Sweetwater River.”  
It kept going on for about ten minutes until he answered all of Officer Meyers’ questions and she told him that she would file the report and he would be able to press charges.  
After this, he got a text message from Jughead asking him to meet him at Pop’s. He reluctantly agreed and Veronica peered over at his phone and said “Archie, we need to tell him what’s going on, you’re not alone even though this is a terrifying situation.” He nodded silently, while staring at the ground instead of her face.  
An hour later, Veronica, Jughead and Archie were sitting at their usual table at Pop’s, drinking their strawberry milkshakes. The air was thick with tension as they chatted idly and continued not to address the elephant in the room.  
Jughead finally broke the awkward silence and said “Archie, Betty and I are extremely worried about you, you’ve been ignoring our texts and you haven’t been the same since a few weeks ago. Please tell me what’s going on with you.”  
Archie finally worked up his courage and said “I’m gay!” in a breathy voice. Jughead wore a shocked expression for a moment, but after that his eyes lit up with a great amount of pride and he wrapped his arms around Archie’s waist and pulled him into a hug.  
“Arch, I am so proud of you and I want you to know that I would never judge you for that, it would be hypocritical considering I’m bi. But I know you and I can tell that’s not the only thing you’re afraid of telling me, you don’t have to be scared anymore. We’re all here for you.” Jughead said as he continued to hug Archie. He eventually let go after a few moments.  
Archie then told him everything, from Ms.Grundy to hiding his sexuality for so long. He told Jughead he was going to press charges.  
“I’ll help you in any way I can, I’ll research with Veronica to see what we can do to help you charge that bitch.” Jughead said darkly.  
“Exactly, we’ll be here every step of the way.” Veronica chimed in.  
They all drank their milkshakes and Archie finally felt alive, like he wasn’t trying to impress anyone. When the group stood up, he made one more act of bravery. He pulled Jughead into a kiss and realized that’s not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending was a little rushed but I have just been dying to release this after months of avoiding it. I was thinking of doing a shorter Betty/Veronica story that goes along with this one, let me know what you guys think.


End file.
